


Game Night

by OfficialLoop



Series: Batfamily & Stories [2]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), Red Hood Comics, Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: AH YES, dont mind the grammar stuff or anything cause this was months ago, family night, mostly game night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficialLoop/pseuds/OfficialLoop
Summary: It’s game night where Dick, Jason, Tim, Damian, Barbara, Cassandra, and Stephanie all finally take a break but, it suddenly gets a little chaotic.OrYknow they become humans once again for taking a break and doing game night together as a family.
Relationships: Stephanie Brown & Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Barbara Gordon & Dick Grayson & Jason T. & Damian W.
Series: Batfamily & Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884070
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was in my drafts months ago before I started to do fanfic writing so don’t mind the errors and everything I might do remade version. It was originally called “Truth or Dare” but it went to this so doesn’t include that.

”Alright, maybe we should try a different game. This Monopoly isn't working out for all of us.” Barbara explained, annoyed. ”Yeah, perhaps you are right on this one, B.” Stephanie agreed to nod slowly. Cassandra was just quietly observing everything like she usually does. 

”Alright you little shits I know you cheated!” Jason accused Damian and Tim. ”What the hell? I didn't even cheat. I did the right thing following the rules in this game dude,” Tim defended himself. ”Tt, Todd, you just won't admit that you're losing.” Damian said. ”Guys, does it matter who wins and who loses?” Dick questioned as he was rubbing his temples. ”YES!” Jason, Tim, and Damian loudly said at the same time.

”How do you guys even cheat at this game?” Stephanie questioned, confused while one eyebrow rose. ”I don't even know, but I know either the demon-spawn or the replacement did it. You guys took my money.” Jason said. ”I didn't even do anything.” Tim rolled his eyes. 

”Ok, everyone calms down, let's just do a different game like Barb said” Dick calmly said while he got up and went to the shelves near them filled with game boards. _ Okay, let's get something that doesn't involve Jason burning this place on fire.  _ Dick thought.  _ Scrabble? No, Tim would quickly get it. The Game of Life? Meh. Sorry? Relatable but nope. Twister? Wait, they have this? Uh, Operation? No Damian would stab this board. Jenga? Uh, actually yeah. _ Dick then moved the game boards and grabbed Jenga.

”Look, I'll probably win if we still played this game.” Stephanie noted, shrugging. Jason, Tim, and Damian stared at her like she lost her mind. ”What? No? Geez,” She rolled her eyes and then turned her head to Casandra beside her sitting. ”What do you think about this, Cass?” Stephanie asked. ”Scary.” Was all Cassandra stated. ”Huh, you are right.” Stephanie was, smiling. 

”Uh guys, we can play Jenga instead,” Dick said while holding the box in his hand. ”Who is Jenga?” Damian questioned, looking confused. Everyone in the room turned to Damian, shocked. 

”Kid, how do you not know Jenga?” Jason first spoked while his eyes were wide open. ”I don't?” Damian replied. ”It's that board game Dick is holding, which I don't like because it's too much patience for me, and it's a scam.” Tim explained, looking at the board game Dick was holding. 

”Oh.” Was all Damian said, and his face turned a bit red embarrassed. ”That's okay, Damian, and Tim, it's going to be okay.” Dick walked over and sat down beside Jason, Tim, and Damian. Across from them would be Barbara, Stephanie, and Cass. He opened the box and piled the bricks on the table. Jason grabbed the monopoly game board and set it along with it to the side.

”So before we start, does everyone know how to play?” Dick asked, looking at everyone to see their reaction. Damian was the only one that doesn't know-how. ”Alright Damian, So we first have to put these bricks all together, and each one of us basically has to pull one out at a time, and if it falls, then game over.” Dick explains. ”Makes sense. Let's do this.” Damian replied. Barbara gave Dick a look of, ’Are you sure one of these is not going to end up Jason putting this place on fire?’ Dick looked at her and waved it off and smiled.

\--------

After they set it up, they all took a turn, carefully pulling each brick out. Cassandra and Stephanie were already pros at it. Barbara was observing and was proud of both of them.

”Be careful, Jason.” Tim whisper shouted at Jason while he was trying to concentrate. ”Shut up, replacement. You are distracting me.” He whispered angrily back. ”No, pick that other one, this one is going to fall.” Tim argued back. ”Replacement I know what I'm doing” ”No, you don't. You are going to make us lose a point.” ”Shut up.”

As Jason carefully pulls out the brick, he sees that it's pulling with the others of the brick-making them about to fall. Jason stopped picking at it and carefully slowly put it back. ”Alright. Fine. I’ll do the other one.” He moved over to the other side and tried to pick one, which looks the easiest. As he tries to pull that one, Tim distracts him again. ”Jay, be careful.” Tim says quietly while he feels the room intense.

”Uh guys, it's okay to let it fall, right?” Stephanie finally spoke, seeing the drama they were doing. ”In this house, we do not fail.” Jason said, concentrating pulling the brick slowly. ”It's actually a mansion.” Tim corrected. ”You know what I meant by, replacement.”

”Um, Jason?” Dick confused, looking at Jason and Tim. ”Not now, Dick. This is important to me. ” ”This isn't supposed to be serious, Jay.” ”It is to me now. Now shush.” Jason sighs.

”WAIT NOT THAT ONE TODD!” Damian screamed that Stephanie and Barbara hooked up scared. Dick blinked a lot while Tim jumped up frighteningly, and Jason quickly moved his hand away hooked, and for some reason, Cassandra didn't move an inch. Her face said, ’This is what happens when you do a game night.’

”Holy fuck demon spawn, you scared the shit out of me.” Jason said, breathing heavily. ”Okay, I think we should wrap this up and make dinner?” Dick suggested. ”No.” Tim stood still and looked at Jason to Damian and then back at Jason.

”Damian’s right. According to my smartness and the strategies I see. If you touch that one, it will move the bricks away even though that looks stable.” Tim explained and then looked up at Dick. ”See? ITS A SCAM!” Tim accused. ”Timmy, it's not supposed to be taken serious-” ”Replacement is right, and the demon spawn is right. We must bypass this and win together.” Jason interrupts Dick quickly and then goes back to concentrating on which brick to pull. 

Barbara then gave Dick a look on, ’I knew this would happen, ’ Dick shook his head and sigh. Stephanie now was in on this to help Jason. ”Wait, don't pull that one.” Stephanie quickly said and went around the table to aid Jason. While Tim and Damian kept talking back and forth on which brick to pull, Cassandra proceeded to roll her eyes but still went around the table as well to watch closely how this all will end.

Dick looks at Barbara, ”Well, at least they all are getting along and working on teamwork,” He said. ”That’s true.” Barbara agreed.


End file.
